Spaceman Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * "Ghouls" (reanimated skeleton) Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | StoryTitle2 = Speed Carter, Spaceman | Synopsis2 = Speed and Johnny are shocked when the Earth is suddenly attacked. Reporting to Space Sentinels headquarters they learn that their attackers are seemingly invisible and blast off to face them head on. However they find that the skies are clear and are shocked to witness strange tanks crawling out of the ground, making them realize that the attack is coming from below the Earth instead of the skies above. The Space Sentinels make quick work of the tanks and then return to the surface. There Speed and Johnny are met by Stellar who tells them that a message from the invaders is coming in on the TV-Linga Translator. The message is from Nikka, the guardian of the Core People who live in the centre of the Earth who believe that the people on the surface of the Earth are trying to invade their world and that they intend to attack with their geyser guns. With no time to loose, Speed, Johnny, and Stellar get a drill and bore down to the centre of the Earth. There they are greeted by Nikka and his army, and Speed explains to them that they are not invaders but have lived on the surface of the Earth for centuries. They soon learn that the Core People believe that they are being invaded due to the surface worlds mining -- which takes the bodies of the Core People who are comprised of copper and nickel -- and the pipes that extract the oil from their world. Speed explains that they were unaware that anyone lived below the Earth's surface and brokers a peace agreement with Nikka, who agrees to make peace with the surface people and also come to their defence. Returning to the surface, Speed announces the peace agreement with the Core People with the people of Earth when suddenly the planet is attacked by Saturnian invaders. However Speed calls in to Nikka for help and the Core People use their geyser guns to easily wipe out the alien invaders. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | Writer3_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler3_1 = Al Eadeh | Inker3_1 = Al Eadeh | StoryTitle3 = Mars the Dying Planet | Synopsis3 = Sci-fi tale | Writer4_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler4_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker4_1 = Joe Maneely | StoryTitle4 = Speed Carter, Spaceman | Synopsis4 = Speed, Johnny and Stellar are among the Space Sentinels after the Bems, a race of aliens raiders who have been attacking cargo ships. The trio have tracked the Bems to the surface of an asteroid where they are ambushed and taken prisoner when the Bems leader Bakka traps them in a plastic dome. Bakka then demands that Speed order the Space Sentinels to stop their search so they the Bems escape. When Speed refuses Bakka uses his Matter Converter to transform Stellar into a Tigagator and Johnny into a Girafonkey, two animals that are mortal enemies and pits them against one another. When Speed still refuses to order the Space Sentinels to stand down, Bakka uses the Matter Converter to change Speed into an Elephaneagle and set free. However, Speed's concern over his friends causes him to focus his mind enough that it remains untouched by the Matter Converter. Flying into space, Speed finds the Space Sentinels, led by Crash Morgan, and leads them back to the asteroid. There while the Space Sentinels wipe out the Bems, Speed uses the Matter Converter to change himself, Stellar and Johnny back to normal. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}